Ki Adi Mundi's Tale: Survival
by Breger
Summary: On the planet of Mygeeto, the Cerean Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi survives Order 66, with the help from two unexpected allies, Clone Commander Bacara and an unknown clone soldier. Will the three be able to get off the planet and defeat the Sith?
1. Chapter 1

**Ki-Adi Mundi: The operations on Mygeeto**

As he read the datapad with the information about his mission to Mygeeto, the Cerean Jedi Master frowned. The top priority mission itself was simple; Go in, defeat the Separatists and leave victorious. But there was also another mission, one where the 501:st Legion was to destroy a droid energy collector. Something about the mission seemed wrong somehow.  
_Why send in a new attachment of clones, when there already will be an army on the planet? I must ask Commander Bacara about this later_, Ki-Adi-Mundi thought as he began to make his way through the Venator-class Destroyer up to its bridge, where the Clone Commander was awaiting.

"Commander Bacara, a moment if I may?" the Jedi Master asked curtly when he arrived. The clone turned around, revealing the all too familiar face of Jango Fett, the "progenitor" of the clones.  
"Yes, General? What can I help you with?" the clone asked respectfully, his eyes meeting the Cerean's. They had a deep respect for one another, thus the Chancellor had put them together on this mission, since they co-operated so well.  
"I wonder why the Chancellor asked for the 501:st to join us on this mission. Why not ask you to take out this energy collector? It makes no sense" Ki-Adi-Mundi said, his tone low and worried. Bacara eyed him for a few seconds, before saying: "General, I do not think it is of such importance. The Chancellor probably has a perfect reason to send them in. After all, they are quite specialized on these kind of things, and we won't have time to be everywhere, right?" The last was said with a short laugh and a smile, from both men.  
"I guess so. Nevertheless, it just feels odd. But it's probably nothing." Ki-Adi-Mundi chuckled for a few seconds, before continuing: "How long until we reach Mygeeto?"  
"About twenty or so more hours, General" the clone stated in a neutral tone.  
"I'll be in my quarters, meditating. Contact me when we have arrived, will you?" The Jedi Master said, turning around towards the elevators, walking briskly.

Arriving in his quarters, he sighed. His light-brown tunic stretched as he breathed in deep breaths, trying to relax. He then sat down, sliding into a meditative pose, and began the meditation, connecting him with the living Force.  
As the currents of the Light Side washed over him, he contemplated the fate of the clone troopers. What would happen to them after the war? Would Palpatine, as a last thing to do before stepping down from office, decommission them, or would he let them live, living their own lives? The Jedi's thoughts on the matter leaned more to the former than the latter, since clones knew next to nothing about anything else than war. It was for what they was bred for. Yet he wished that they would be allowed to live, since they had contributed the most to the Republic, dying in millions. True, they was bred for it, but it was still people that died in the massive battles.  
Then his chain of thoughts went to the current situation within the Jedi Council. The young Knight Skywalker had been appointed to a chair on the council, but not allowed to become a Master. The others did not trust him, which was understandable, but it also pushed Skywalker dangerously close to the Dark Side. And with an errant Sith Lord hiding somewhere within the Senate, it was not a time for mistrust. It might even be the Sith Lord's wish that Skywalker would embrace his hatred. As he concentrated, the Cerean Jedi saw again the scene before his eyes:  
_Anakin Skywalker nervously shifts from foot to foot, but so little that it was hard to see.  
__"The Chancellor wishes me to be on the Council, to help making communication easier between the Jedi and the Senate." All Jedi in the room, and those who only was there as holographic projections, like Ki-Adi-Mundi, murmured at this. The Chancellor was making a bold move, requesting something like that. The old Jedi Master Yoda says in a huffed tone: "Allow this appointment __lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."  
__Skywalker slowly says: "I understand."  
__The __Korun__ Jedi Master Mace __Windu__ says neutrally: "You're on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Everyone eyes Knight Skywalker, as his face displays a show of anger and resentment.  
__"What?" A small pause, then: "How can you do this? It is unfair! How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" His voice strains in his fight for control of his emotions, as Master __Windu__ coldly says__: "Take a seat, young Skywalker."  
__"Forgive me, Master" Skywalker __s__ays,__ his voice full with__ regret__ and disappointment. Ki-Adi-Mundi watches as Anakin slowly sits down in his chair, and then Master Mundi brings up the chase for Grievous.  
__"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, but have found no sign of __General Grievous."  
__"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems we must sweep" Master Yoda says, his old voice tired and __thoughtfull.  
_Again, Ki-Adi's thoughts made a jump, to his dead family, whom had died on Cerea, during a Separatist attack on the planet. In the destruction, his whole family had been killed. The four wives, seven daughters and sons had died, and he had still not stopped grieving, though it might appear so.  
_I failed them_, he thought bitterly. _I would've been able to save them, but for the clones depending on me. I wish that I had been there._ But he knew such thoughts strayed to the Dark Side of the Force. As he meditated, he tried to reconcile with himself, but it was hard to accept the loss even if their deaths was three years past. Yet no one knew of this, everyone thought he had moved on from his sorrow. The Jedi Order had become truly blind. The darkness covering the Force was disturbing. It made it harder to feel the light, clouded emotions and thoughts made it harder to interpret situations otherwise clear to the Jedi.  
_This __Sith__ Lord, whomever he is, is clever. Hiding in the Senate, probably controlling it too, has managed to put the world in a shroud of darkness._ Ki-Adi smiled to himself. He never thought he would complement the Sith for something as dire as this, yet it was so ingenious, that it had to be congratulated.  
As the Cerean Jedi fell deeper into his meditation, his thoughts became more serene and collected and his consciousness was surrounded by the Force.

On the bridge, where the clones worked efficiently, the Clone Commander Bacara stood staring out the viewport, staring at the stars. He stroke his chin as he thought of the Jedi General onboard.  
_He is asking for information that I cannot give. He must not learn of the 501__:st__ true mission to Mygeeto._ Bacara frowned deeply, he had respect for the Jedi Master and did not want to keep him in the dark, but such was his orders, and he could do nothing but obey. _I just hope that when the time comes, he will already be dead, so that I will not have to kill him myself. I can hardly bear to do such a thing. I've known him too long to do such a thing. __Unless he does something that will endanger our future.__ Then I can kill him. __Though it will not be easy.  
_The Clone Commander kept to himself mostly, even when being with his fellow clones. His Mandalorian trainer had taught Bacara the ways of the Mandalorian Journeyman Protector, which alienated him from the other clones, who had been taught in the ways of the Mandalorian warrior. His dialect of Mando'a was also slightly different, so he drew himself away from the others, rarely speaking with them, except for the Clone Commander Neyo, whom was also withdrawn and enclosed. The Jedi Master was one of his few true friends.  
As he stood there glaring at space, one of the clone troopers walked up to him, halting respectfully a few meters from him. Bacara turned around, eyeing the twin of his own face set upon the soldier. The brown eyes, short black hair, and sharp features all clones had, from the original, the bounty hunter Jango Fett.  
"Sir, a transmission from the Supreme Chancellor. He wishes to speak to you" the soldier said, his tone short and neutral. Bacara mentally sighed, what could Palpatine want now? He nodded for the trooper to return to his post, and took out his small holo-device fastened by his belt. In a matter of seconds, the Chancellor's face appeared and began to speak.  
"Commander Bacara, the 501:st Legion will join you once you enter realspace and Mygeeto's orbit. Their mission is crucial, it must not fail. See to it that they get any equipment they need." The Chancellor's voice was spiked with fatigue and stress, pointing out how much was required by him as a leader of the Republic. Though what Bacara did not know was that the Chancellor feigned his fatigue.  
"Yes, Chancellor. I shall do as you command" Bacara raptly said, saluting the old man. Palpatine nodded curtly, and cut communications.  
_I only hope that the 501__:st__ does not screw up. That will be our doom, if General Mundi finds out_, he thought, as he hung the holo-device back into the utility belt.Then all the stars stopped streaming by, and retook their usual circular forms. _So, we've reverted back to normal space again. Better contact General Mundi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _In no way do I take credit for the characters of this story, only possibly the way they will act in this story.

* * *

The Jedi Master's communicator started to beep, shaking Ki-Adi-Mundi from his deep trance. He knew what it meant, and answered shortly."Ki-Adi-Mundi here."  
"General Mundi, we've reverted back to realspace again, and we're about to rendezvous with the 501:st in orbit, before going down to the surface" Commander Bacara said, the eagerness for battle prominent in his voice. Ki-Adi-Mundi smiled, the Commander was a true warrior.  
"Very well, Commander. I'll meet you and the 501:st in the Hangar Bay" he answered.  
"Very good, sir." The communication was cut and Ki-Adi-Mundi stood up, stretching his body, warming up his shoulders and arms after the meditation. He used the Force to draw his lightsaber to him from the desk where he had put it before, and walked out the door and down the hall into a turbolift. He entered the command for the Hangar Bay, and waited as it went down a few levels.

When he exited the turbolift, he was shortly joined with Bacara, whom had used another lift.  
"Commander", "General", they said respectively, as they walked down the seemingly endless corridor with doors leading to equipment rooms, dorms and mess halls, where many clones now was either preparing for the upcoming inevitable battle, sleeping out, or eating what could be their last meal.  
It disturbed Mundi that many of them would not live after the end of the war.

After a series of left and right turns and opening of doors, they arrived in the Hangar Bay, with 30 clones from Bacara's army, the Galactic Marines.  
The Jedi and the Commander split ways, the former jumping down to the landing pads, the latter sprinting to the computer controls, keying in his access code and opened a comm-link with the 501:st's shuttle.  
"This is Commander Bacara of the Galactic Marines. Please send identification and landing code" he said, keeping an eye on the monitor.  
_"Commander Bacara, this is Commander Appo. Identification and landing code sent. Please open your blast doors before I force them open."_ The harsh voice of Appo reached his ears, which made him grin. Appo was still the same.  
"Alright, Commander Appo. Everything is as it should. Blast doors are opening", he said, pausing only to add, "Welcome in."

As the 501:st's shuttle flew in, General Mundi and the clone soldiers lined up, waiting for the hatch to open. With a hiss and the venting of air, the ramp lowered down to the ground, revealing the blue-striped men of the 501:st. Commander Appo went down the ramp and shook hands with the Jedi Master.  
"Master Mundi, I hope that our mission together will be a success. The Supreme Chancellor speaks highly of you" Appo said icily. Ki-Adi-Mundi merely smiled and said: "The Supreme Chancellor should have told you that flattery does not work on Jedi."  
A small smile tugged for a few seconds on the clone's lips, but he quickly suppressed it. The man did not like being here, that much could be seen. After the commander, several more clone troopers joined them from the shuttle. The three leaders decided to go to the briefing room, so they could get a picture of what they were about to face.

In the small, undecorated room, a large-scale model of the planet was hovering, zooming in on the main city. Commander Appo pointed out a few keymarks, such as anti-air turrets, and droid manufacturing facilities. "If you don't mind, Master Mundi, we better start preparing for a full-scale frontal assault as soon as we land. The only safe spot is where we land, and we will only be able to set in a certain number of units at once, since the anti-air turrets here and here automatically will try to shoot us down", the 501:st Commander said, "So that is effectively trapping us there. Therefore, those who land will have to disable the turrets, and clear this area here", he pointed at the circular plaza, right after the bridge where they would land, "And then proceed to disable the force-shields here and there. That is where you come in. We land you here, and then you have to make a run for it, help us destroy the generator, and guard us as we run back to the ships." He paused, making sure the others understood what he was saying.  
"I only have one question. Will you and the 501:st leave immediately after your mission is finished?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. Appo nodded the affirmative, and then shut down the holo-projector. The briefing was finished.

The ship was quiet, more than usual. Everyone had their thoughts about the coming battle. They knew most of them would not see the day after this one, and if they did, they would soon die anyway. Such was the life of a clone. The Jedi Master and Commander Bacara went around the ship, talking to many of the soldiers, encouraging them as much as they could.

_So, in just a few hours, the battle will commence,_ Ki-Adi-Mundi thought as he strode along the corridors with Bacara, _The sooner, the better. And, hopefully, the battle will be over faster than we've anticipated.  
_The thoughts in Bacara's head was quite the same, though he also contemplated on whether to tell the Cerean Jedi about the 501:st mission without blowing their cover.  
_Maybe I should tell him, a little bit. After all, it can't hurt, can it?_ But just as those thoughts surfaced, another came up with them, telling him it was not a good idea.

"Well, General Mundi, let us rest as much as we can. There will be no more time for rest during the assault" he said respectfully. The Cerean Jedi nodded, and left for his quarters, with a short "Very well, see you planetside tomorrow" hanging in the air. The clone released a long breath he did not know he had taken, and began to jog down towards his quarters, where he would practice his sword-fighting skills. He always carried a short vibrosword with him these days.

Commander Appo sat in the cockpit of the small shuttle, his eyes closed. '_Your mission must not fail, Commander. And neither must the Jedi even suspect what your mission truly is.' _Those had been the words of the Supreme Chancellor before he had left Coruscant. Palpatine put a lot of faith in him, and that trust Appo would not abuse. He would make sure his mission would not fail, if he so would have to give his life in order for it to succeed.  
_I will not fail, sir,_ his last thoughts were, before he drifted into a dreamless state of unconsciousness.

In his quarters, Ki-Adi-Mundi practiced a few lightsaber katas, in between his meditations. _Empty your thoughts. Dispel your fear and anger,__ and focus on the Force, and let it guide you_. One of the basic meditations learned to younglings, it was also one of the most effective. It always helped him, both in battle and in other situations. The meditations soon started to grow longer, and finally, the Cerean Jedi Master fell into a deep sleep.

Bacara paced his quarters, the vibrosword forgotten on the floor, tearing up boxes and desk-drawers, in his search for one of his most prized possessions.  
_Where in the Force is that stupid blaster? I know I put it in here somewhere!_ He seethed at himself for forgetting it, his own modified DC-16 blaster. He did not go on any mission without it. He hardly ever fired it, but it had to rest against his hip anyway.  
_Soon I'm going to blast this room to pieces! Wait… Is that it?_ As he looked in the corner where he had thrown most of the drawers, he saw a gleam of metal. Instantly the clone rushed there, threw away all papers and drawers on top of it, and took up his DC-16.  
_Aahh, my baby!_ He kissed the pistol lightly, before hefting it to his side. Then he fell down onto the floor, descending into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Well, Chapter Two is up, and Chapter Three will hopefully be up by either Thursday or Friday._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _In no way do I try to take credit for the characters or planets that are the creations of George Lucas and LucasArts. I only own the name CS-1672.

* * *

In the Hangar Bay the day after, Ki-Adi-Mundi met up with the two Clone Commanders.  
"Had a good rest?" he asked cheerfully, earning him a confused look from a few of the other clones waiting around the dropships. Appo only nodded, while Bacara answered just as cheerily: "Indeed I did, General. I take it you managed to get some rest as well?"  
Ki-Adi-Mundi laughed and said yes, he had.  
"So, we are prepared for today's assault?" Appo broke into the conversation. "You, Master Mundi, wait for our signal that it is clear for you to land, once we've taken out the turrets. Then you can join the fray, and give courage to the soldiers. You know how much the fact that a Jedi is in the battle with them makes them fight harder."  
"Yes, I do. I will be there as fast as I can" Ki-Adi-Mundi said seriously, though a small smile still greased his lips.  
"And then the real fighting will begin!" exclaimed Bacara. His fingers twitched towards his blaster, as if he wished to blast something right then. The Jedi Master caught the movement, and shook his head with a smile. Then he watched as Bacara, Appo, and the bigger part of the 501:st Legion and a few Galactic Marines boarded several of the Destroyer's LAAT Gunships.  
"May the Force be with you!" he shouted to the clones, just as the protective doors shut them out and the gunships left the ground, flying out through the hangar shields.  
_You'll need it_, he thought and exited the hangar, heading for the bridge, knowing that it would take time before he could go down to the surface himself.

_---------------------' '__--------------------------_

_How did I get into this trouble,_ the lone clone thought, as he ducked for cover behind a broken pillar. _None of the other guys have had such bad luck. So why is it always me? I'm stuck here, waiting for the others, hoping that I won't get killed until they arrive._ He laughed bitterly at himself. Had he not charged away from the others so quickly, he would have been safe. _That's the price for being reckless, and having a jetpack on your back._ The jetpack itself had been hit by some shrapnel, and was useless.  
He peeked out from the pillar, and quickly fired a few shots with his DC-15, destroying three droids. More droids was approaching, and amongst them were a few Destroyer Droids, and some Super Battle Droids.  
_Ah hell, I'm screwed,_ he thought, his heart sinking. Then several missiles flew past him, right into the middle of the approaching droid group. He smiled behind his helmet, and watched as his comrades arrived. He ran from cover, diving every now and then, until he reached his brethren.  
"You took your time arriving. Be glad that I spared some droids for you" he said to one of them, who only laughed and clapped him on his shoulder.  
"Ah, CS-1672, you're too fast sometimes. Next time, try to stop and look behind you before you are to your knees in trouble, alright?" Commander Bacara called to him, with an amused tone.  
"I'm sorry sir, I'll try to slow down next time, but I can't make any promises" CS-1672 answered, bowing his head down as if in shame. The Commander chuckled for a while, before drawing his own DC-15 Rifle.  
"Alright boys, lets clear out those turrets, so that General Mundi can land! For the Republic!" Bacara roared, which was answered by numerous throats, as they charged forward.

Adrenaline pumping high, he aimed and fired, each shot claiming a droid. Then he threw an ion grenade at a group guarding one of the turrets, and gunned them down. Reaching the turret, he fastened a detonation pack on the base of the it, and ran for cover as the turret exploded.  
_That leaves three more turrets_, Bacara thought happily, as he stood up and quickly surveyed the scene. Droids and clones lay across the plane, smoke rising from the sunder-torn structures. Blue and red streaks of laser flew across the plaza in frenzied flight, as the clones forced the droids backwards. Sometimes the screams from the dying pierced into his helmet, but only for a short while before they were cut off.  
A sudden explosion to the right of him, made Bacara look up, just to see a large pillar falling towards him. _Oh, bullocks!_ he thought and dived from his cover, just when the pillar hit the ground with a tremor, rearing up dust, shortly covering his vision. He quickly recovered, and pressed on, joining his men in the fray.

Two more towers was destroyed, by a missile launcher-carrying clone, whom was killed by a blaster shot from a droid only five meters from him. A grenade lobbed by a clone ripped apart a Super Battle Droid and a few Battle Droids, and a droideka took out thirty clones with its relentless spray of laser while its shields protected it. A lucky ion grenade managed to land close to it, and disabled its shields long enough for a pair of clones to take it down.  
CS-1672 lobbed a pair of grenades on the fourth turret, watching the explosion with mirth. He signalled his commander, Bacara, that all turrets were destroyed.  
"General Mundi, the turrets have been destroyed. You can land now if you wish. Bring the rest of the Galactic Marines with you. See you planet-side" he said through the comm., waiting only long enough to hear the Jedi's answer: _"Good work, Bacara. I'll be right there."_

Soon after that, the roaring from the engines on the LAAT Gunships reached the clones ears, and down on the droids swept lasers from the Gunships, destroying masses of them, before they landed and deployed a few vehicles and the entire Galactic Marines army, and Ki-Adi-Mundi who charged right into the droids, his blue lightsaber deflecting the laser bolts back into the droids.

After some time, the plaza was clear of functional droids, and Ki-Adi-Mundi made his way up front to Commander Appo and Bacara, whom frowning counted the number of clones lost.  
"Commander Appo, how long before your men can get that shield emitter down?" the Cerean Jedi asked politely. Appo turned around, removed his helmet and said: "About thirty minutes, give or take a few seconds."  
"Very good" was all that Ki-Adi-Mundi said, before turning to Bacara asking: "How many did we lose?"  
"About 600 clones, I think. A necessary loss, but a hard one still." His voice betrayed no emotion, but in his eyes the pain and anger at loosing so many men shone through. Ki-Adi-Mundi clapped the Commander on his shoulder, sighing heavily.  
_How many more will die in this blasted war?_, he thought bitterly. He called on the Force, trying to centre himself in meditation.

Inside the large building in the middle of the plaza, where the shield generator was located, CS-1672 tried to strike up conversation with one of the men from the 501:st. He had had no luck, so far.  
"So, what is it exactly that you're trying to do here?" he asked, interested in his work.  
"That which we are trying to do." The other soldier gritted his teeth, the clone was so annoying with all his questions.  
"Oh, I see. But how is it to work under Commander Appo?"  
_Does that clone ever give up? I wish I could put a blaster shot between his eyes,_ the irritated 501:st clone thought. Aloud, he said: "Fair enough." The tone in the voice suggested that he would speak no more.As CS-1672 walked away, the 501:st clone muttered "Idiot" to himself when CS-1672 was out of hearing range.

"Commander Bacara, General Mundi. The 501:st will soon hack through the shield, if my analysis is correct" CS-1672 said to his superiors, who were standing quiet, looking over the smoke-filled plaza. Droid parts littered the area, as well as clones, that were being picked up by transports up to the ship, alive and hurt as well as dead.  
"Thank you, soldier. Take a moments rest, you will need it very soon." The soldier saluted the two, and briskly walked away, to join his other comrades, whom were standing beside one of the latest creations, a two-legged one-man vehicle, a Walker as they were called.

"Commander Appo, we're through the generator!" a clone trooper yelled to him, waking him from his daydreaming.  
"Alright men, you heard. It's time to start the fight again!" His short speech was met with roars filled with the lust for battle from the many throats.  
He turned quickly to the Jedi General and his Commander friend, saying to the Jedi: "Well, Master Mundi, now it's time to show those droids who really are the better fighters. For the Republic!"  
Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded and activated his lightsaber, the blue glow bathing his face lightly."Let's go destroy that energy collector."

* * *

_A/N: It took some time, but the third chapter is up! The fourth chapter should be in by Sunday/Monday, so scribble it down in your calendar. Oh, and please review, if you find the story interesting, or review at all, even if it is not interesting. I still want opinions here._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to George Lucas and LucasArts. In no way do I try to take credit for either the characters, planets or vehicles._

* * *

As the shield went down, the clones rushed through with Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi at the front, deflecting blaster shots back at the droids. Many droids fell before the onslaught, but the clones did not go through unscathed either.  
The Walkers made short work of the droidekas with their ion shots that immediately took out the Destroyer Droids shields. Ki-Adi-Mundi sped up with the Force, running towards the large open tower containing the energy collector, cutting down the droids that stood in his way. Bacara and Appo, who could not use the Force, ran as fast as they could, firing wildly into the droids, whom, had they been alive, would've backed at the ferocity of their attack. But as they had no feelings, they trampled forward, shooting down and being shot down, respectively.

As he reached the large tower, the Jedi Master ran around it, destroying the three shield generators protecting the core. The shields fluttered and died, and Ki-Adi-Mundi began to cut into the generator with his lightsaber, but it was tedious work, since the lightsaber had a limited range. But the blaster shots from Commander Bacara and Appo crippled the generator swiftly, as they could shoot anywhere on the generator. As their work was done, Appo gave the small energy source of the generator to Master Mundi, who took it without questioning, and began to run away from the generator that now fizzled and crackled, threatening to explode anytime. The droids standing in their way fell quickly, as they were fired on from both behind and in front of them by the clones and their three leaders.

Ki-Adi-Mundi reached the dropship point fast, and there he handed the crystal over to one of the 501:st clones, who quickly took it with him into space. Behind them, he saw the explosion from the generator, that took out many of the droids that happened to stand in the blast-radius.  
As Appo reached the point, he bid his farewell to the Jedi Master and Bacara, as he and the rest of the 501:st prepared to leave the planet to help Master Aayla Secura on the wet, fungi-covered planet Felucia. Master Mundi asked Appo to give his regards to the Ruthian Twi'lek Jedi, which the clone promised to do.  
Just then a clone trooper spoke through the comm., telling Ki-Adi-Mundi that a Council meeting was to take place right at this moment.  
"I'll be right there" he said, and curtly nodded to the Commander as he sped off towards the communications base they had set up.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" he asked curiously, after hearing Anakin Skywalker's opening statement.  
_"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic package from the Chairman of __Utapau__"_ he heard Anakin's slightly distorted voice speak. These was good news. If the droid General was to be captured and destroyed, the war would be over.  
_"Hmm. Act on this, we must.__ The capture of General Grievous will end this war"_, the old green Jedi Master said, voicing everyones thoughts, _"Quickly and __decisively__ we should proceed."  
__"The Chancellor has requested", _Anakin began, his voice faltering for a second,_ "That I lead the campaign."  
__"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor" _Mace Windu's harsh voice cut in.  
_"A Master is needed, with more experience" _Yoda said sternly, silently agreeing with Mace Windu.  
"I concur", Ki-Adi-Mundi began and turned to look at Obi-Wan Kenobi's holographic silhouette, who occupied the seat next to his in the Council Chambers, "Master Kenobi should go." He knew that young Skywalker wanted to go, but something told him that the young knight was not the right one for this battle, he had too much darkness within him.  
_"I agree", _was the only thing Yoda said, and a few seconds later, came Windu's _"Aye"._ Kenobi was the one to chase Grievous.  
_"Very well, Council adjourned"_ Master Windu said, and rose to his feet, as Ki-Adi-Mundi shut down the projector and began searching for Bacara.

"General Mundi, good that you showed up. We have to discuss where to strike next. We could go here to this small mining city on the outskirts of this one," Bacara said and pointed on the map, "Or we could continue farther into this city. There are more droids here, but it is also a valuable strategic point for mounting assaults on the other cities, which we probably have to do, in the end."  
Ki-Adi-Mundi stared at the map for a few minutes, deep in thought as his mind processed all data he could read out of the map. Then he spoke up, saying: "Very well, we will continue to press into the city. It is indeed a valuable point to take, and we will need it." His voice came out slow and a bit concerned, when he calculated the estimate losses they would suffer, and the numbers were not in their favour. The pair stared at the map for another minute, discussing different tactics and keypoints, before shutting the map down, preparing for the next battle.

Clone CS-1674 wondered briefly what he would do after this battle was ended. According to General Mundi, the Separatist leader Grievous had been found, and would soon be captured and destroyed. But chances of another battle was stronger than a retirement. He'd always imagined that he could retire to Dantooine, an old planet, scarcely habited. Once an old Jedi training facility lay there, during the days of the Mandalorian Wars, but it had been destroyed by the Sith, in a show of strength, along with several settlements. But that had been 4,000 years ago. Now the area around the Jedi Academy had healed, and the old Academy itself had been partially rebuilt. Not that he really cared, for what he really wanted was his own farm where he could grow crops and maybe start a family, before his ultimate demise. As he was a clone, genetically engineered to accelerate the years between infancy and adulthood, he had a shorter lifespan than most normal humans.  
_Well, hopefully I'll get out of this war alive. Then I'll worry about other things, such as a wife and children and a house on some peaceful planet. I've had enough of war and __death,_ he thought and pictured in front of him a colourful, lush landscape, with domesticated animals and a few wild ones, as well. Far off in his fantasy world, he heard children's laughter, and a clear female voice, but he could not make out any words, nor see her face. _Who knows, maybe I will survive. I will most certainly do my best.  
_He was pulled out from his private world, when his two commanders, General Mundi and Commander Bacara arrived, and began to speak with him.  
"CS-1674, we need you to keep contact with the Jedi Council, and make sure that General Mundi is informed of any changes in our plans, or of any Council meetings he is unable to attend to" Bacara said, his military voice neutral, except for a bit of pride that could be heard. After all, how many clones was allowed to tend to Council meetings with the Jedi? General Mundi, however, said gravely: "Do you understand what we are asking of you? You shall be my representative whenever I'm unavailable. You need not say anything, only listen to the Jedi Masters and then report back to me."  
The soldier looked between them, trying to see if it was a poorly made joke, but their faces was stern and serious.  
"I will do my best, General. Forgive me for saying this, but wouldn't you be able to pause your battles and speak to them? After all, these meetings are for the Council's ears only, right? What if you discuss a Sith Lord, and maybe come up with the idea that Chancellor Palpatine is one", he said ignoring the shocked look on the commanders faces, "Then I would be obliged to protect the Chancellor, since my allegiance lies with the Republic and its leader, not the Jedi."  
"Well said. Now, if this would happen, then contact me, and I'll try to make a short appearance, but otherwise, you will have to sit there and listen" Ki-Adi-Mundi said, his forehead creased as he thought deeply.  
"It will be done, sir" the soldier said, and ran off towards the communications centre, after saluting them both. Snow fell on the ground, covering holes and scorches from blaster fire.  
"What did he mean with the Sith Lord? I know you are looking for one, but the Chancellor?" Bacara said incredulously, staring at his Jedi superior.  
The Cerean Jedi wondered for a few minutes how to best formulate himself to the clone commander, then sighed and said slowly: "We have suspected for a while now, that the Sith Lord has been hiding in the Senate, slowly gaining control over it. We suspect that the Supreme Chancellor is under his influence and control, as well, since he has stayed in office longer than possible. That is why we suspect him. But how this soldier could say something like that, even only as an example, is strange indeed," He paused, thinking of how to best end this conversation, when the Clone Commander did it for him: "Well, I am no Jedi, so I cannot feel this 'Dark Side' of yours. But I will not question you or your thinking. Who knows, maybe there is a Sith Lord in the Senate, but that is nothing I can do anything about. Only Jedi knows how to defeat a Sith Lord." His words were filled with honesty and a bit of modesty.  
The two began to walk again, towards the army that waited for them to lead the way to the battle that would decide the fate of Mygeeto.

* * *

_A/N: _Well, this chapter I was relatively happy with, but it took some time to get it out.  
I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, as I was writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, vehicles or planets/locations of this story. In no way do I take credit for it, except maybe the title of the story.

* * *

_

"Soldier, why have you contacted us?" came the static voice of Mace Windu, the dark-hued Jedi, when the holo-image of the Jedi Council appeared before 1674's eyes.  
Respectfully, he bowed, and removed his helmet, so that he could be heard more clearly.  
"Masters of the Jedi Council, I have contacted you on the behalf of General Ki-Adi-Mundi. He himself is unable to attend to any meetings with the Council, unless it is of urgent importance. Therefore he asked me to be his ears during any meeting not requiring his presence. I wish to uphold his request, but you must of course come to your own conclusion."  
The Masters looked at him, their faces betraying no emotions. Mace Windu leaned back, looking at Yoda questioningly. The green Jedi in turn looked at Anakin Skywalker, who nervously moved his gaze to the clone. Then Yoda spoke with the words: "Knight Skywalker, anything to say, have you?" The old voice seemed quite normal to 1674, but Skywalker apparently heard some underlying message, because he looked down at the ground, writhing his hands, before speaking up.  
"With all due respect, Master Yoda, should we not let this clone listen to our meetings? Master Mundi cannot be here every time a Council meeting is called. And what other way than a clone? He will know enough not to get captured by enemy troops, since they do not believe clones to possess any vital information, unless it's a clone commander." His voice was filled with bottled-up frustration and sincerity.  
Mace Windu eyed the Knight a few seconds, before turning to 1674 again. His voice was cold and unmistakably frustrated: "We will allow you to be on our Council, as the representative of Master Mundi, but only in certain briefings. Understood?"  
"Yes, Master Windu" 1674 said shortly, saluting the Council, before shutting down his emitter.  
_That went rather well, I think. I only hope that General Mundi will be able to take most of these meetings. Otherwise I'__m in for an argument with that Korun Jedi,_ he thought, putting on his helmet and activating the built-in communicator.  
"Commander Bacara, could you tell General Mundi that the Jedi Council has agreed to his proposal, and will let me in on most of their meetings?" He waited for a few seconds, before his own voice answered: _"Copy that, 1674. I will tell him. Remember, don't talk unless you know something about that they discuss about. Now, if there is nothing else on your mind, I must leave and continue the fight. Keep radio silence between us unless necessary. Bacara out."  
_As Bacara shut down the communications, 1674 contemplated his current position. He was, in a way, a part of the Jedi Council. Quite ironic, since he had an order drilled into him from his birth to obey only the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and to kill any Jedi that would be labelled a traitor. He did not understand why the Chancellor had to give them such a directive, but he probably had some good motives.  
_Well, I'll do my best. And__ when the time comes, I won't hesitate to fire,_ he thought grimly. The snow fell outside, whirling up again by the passing of sprinting clones. His brothers. 

--- Coruscant ---

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stared out the window in his office on Coruscant. Outside the traffic flew aggressively past, with humans and aliens screaming incoherent meanings at each other, their frustration and anger strengthening him.  
_Soon I will have a new apprentice, that will deal with the Jedi once and for all. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy!_ he thought, and cackled with evil delight. At that moment, the doors opened, and Anakin Skywalker walked in, looking troubled. He quickly put his shields up, so that the young boy would not sense his deceptive nature. He then took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, the yellow eyes connected with the Sith had been replaced by the steel-grey eyes of the Chancellor.  
"Ah, hello Anakin. I was wondering if you would make it from the Temple without being held back" he said with a concerned voice. Anakin sighed, and sat down with a thump in the Chancellor's visitor's chair.  
"No, Chancellor, they did not stop me, but the traffic was horrible today. Jams everywhere" Skywalker said, frustrated and tired. He had been on his way to see Padmé, to try and talk about his troubling visions, but he had decided to go to the Chancellor instead, whom he considered a mentor and a good friend.  
"Oh, how dreadful the traffic must be then. But I can feel your frustration, and if I may make an educated guess, it is not about the traffic jam. It's the Jedi Council again, isn't it? What have they said this time, my young friend?" Palpatine asked with a smooth, friendly tone.Anakin looked up at him, surprised. The Chancellor seemingly read him like a book sometimes. He quickly recovered and said hastily: "No, the Jedi Council is not to blame. I'm just tired that's all. I want to be with Obi-Wan, I know that something might happen. And I've been having these dreams of late, disturbing dreams of death, like the ones about my mother."  
_Ah, yes, so he is reacting to my orchestrated dreams. Good. Good,_ Palpatine thought with a smug smile, that passed unnoticed by Anakin. He walked over to Anakin and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.  
"Anakin", he started, then pausing as if in deep thought, "I have learned many things as a Chancellor. One of the more important ones is that all life fades in one way or another, unless the Force preserves them or a being so powerful in the Force that he can create life. But you should cherish all life, and keep it alive as long as possible. After all, that's what Darth Plagueis did, as I told you before. I am sure you would be able to do such a thing. You are one of the most powerful Jedi ever, and it is an honour to call myself your friend." Anakin's cheeks flushed as Palpatine praised his skills, but did naught to stop the flattery.  
"You are most kind, Chancellor. You have been there for me since I arrived, and have been very helpful over the years" he said, not sure what to say. So he looked down at his boots, nervously grabbing the ends of his dark brown robe.The Chancellor smiled, and followed the conflicted Jedi out of his office, and watched with glee as Anakin walked out to his speeder and flew back to the Jedi Temple. His plans were unfolding just as he had predicted. The young Knight were closer to fall now more than ever.

--- Mygeeto ---

_These Council meetings are kriffing boring,_ 1674 thought and stifled a yawn, as he listened to the voice of Yoda, talking about new training disciplines for the younglings.  
_"Clone 1674, something to add, have you?"_ the short, green Jedi Master asked him, studying him closely.  
"No, Master Yoda. Or, one thing I might want to say. Do your younglings train with vibroblades? They should, since there is a difference between a lightsaber and a vibroblade. The weighting is one thing. What if they would lose their lightsaber temporarily, and have to fight with a vibroblade instead? Then they would be clumsy, unless properly trained, since they have learned to rely on the lightsaber. And admit, the only weight in the lightsaber is in the hilt, the blade itself weighs nothing." He looked around, and noted to his own astonishment several of the Council members who nodded, silently agreeing with him. Even the stern Korun Jedi nodded, which was an accomplishment in itself. Yoda sighed, and said tiredly: _"Right, you may be__. But who would train the young ones? Someone with experience is needed. We will discuss this at another time."  
_The old Jedi silenced, and Mace Windu declared the meeting adjourned. 1674 shut down the holo-projector, and sighed. The meeting had been going on for an hour at least, discussing the Force, who should be allowed to ascend to Knighthood and so on. The only interesting thing brought up was the report from Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, the Rutian Twi'lek fighting on Felucia with the battalions of the 212:st, lead by Commander Bly. They had managed to press the Separatists back for the moment thanks to the 501:st, but the droid army could return any time. And since the 501:st already had moved on, they were fewer in numbers. But Secura thought highly of the battalions she commanded, apparently, and would probably sacrifice herself without thought for their survival.  
Then the holo-communicator began beeping again, interrupting his short rest, and irritated he answered: "1674 here, what is it?"  
The stern voice of Mace Windu reached him, telling him to contact General Mundi for a special meeting. He acknowledged the Jedi Master, and established a comm-link with Commander Bacara.  
"Commander, the Jedi are requesting that General Ki-Adi-Mundi report to a meeting of high importance right away" he said neutrally but also stressing out the importance of the General's attendance.  
_"Very well, trooper. General Mundi will soon attend to that meeting. However, be advised that a group of droids are approaching your position from the west. Be careful, trooper. Bacara out."  
_And not soon enough, 1674 heard blaster fire from a short distance. _Time for battle again,_ he thought happily and stretched out for his DC-15 blaster rifle. He swiftly covered the distance to where the droids were arriving, and soon joined the fray. It was only a small group, but enough to occupy his time for a while.

Ki-Adi-Mundi ran inside the small building they had set up for larger communications during the fighting, once Bacara had told him of the meeting, and established there a comm-link with the briefing room in the Jedi Temple. He was greeted by the sight of Mace Windu, Yoda, Aayla Secura and Anakin Skywalker, all of them standing around a round table.  
_"How goes the battle of Mygeeto, Master Mundi?"_ Mace Windu asked, his usually dark voice slightly distorted by the holographic projection technique.  
"It goes well, Master Windu. We have taken half of the city, and Commander Bacara have estimated that we reach the bridge combining the two cities any time now" he reported, the thought that the battle would soon be over gladdening him, it even reflected in his own, deep voice.  
_"Very good,"_ the Korun Jedi said, before turning to the blue-skinned Twi'lek, _"Knight Secura__, how fares the battle on Selucia?"  
_The Rutian Jedi said in her melodic voice: _"The odds seems to be in our favour, Master. The droids seem ill equipped for this battle. They tend to rust, and fall apart. My estimates of needing more reinforcements seems to be faulty. This battle will be won soon, I believe."  
_She then turned to something outside the projector's reach, and her beautiful voice said something to someone, before she came back into view, her head-tails moving in the swift motion, before they laid themselves to rest on her shoulders, the head-dress she wore perfectly draping itself around her head-tails, and framing in her face. Her clothes fitting tightly around her body, not the customary robes of the Jedi, showed off her fair blue skin, in a way that would be tempting to any non-Jedi.  
_"The invasion of Kashyyyk goes badly for the Confederacy of In__dependent Systems. The Wookiees, fight hard, they do.__ Though losses are great, pushed __back the invading droid army is"_ said the elder Jedi Master, his wise eyes tired yet glad.  
Then the holographic projection of Clone Commander Cody appeared between the Cerean Jedi Master and the Twi'lek Knight, both turning toward him, saying: "_Master Windu, __may I interrupt? __General Kenobi has__ made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack.__"  
__"Thank you, Commander",_ Windu said to the commander, who nodded curtly to the Jedi. As Cody faded away, the Korun Jedi Master turned to the young Skywalker, saying:_ "__Anakin, deliver this report__ to the Chancellor. His reactions will give us a clue__ to his intentions__." _Skywalker nodded, saying a short _"Yes Master"_, before hasting out of the room, eager to tell the Chancellor.  
Once the young man was out of the room, Mace Windu eyed the others, and stated thoughtfully: _"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark Side surrounds the Chancellor."  
_"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office", Ki-Adi-Mundi said sternly, looking around on the three other Jedi, as if to reinforce what he had said. His grey beard and moustache ached to be scratched, but he refused to do so. The short pony-tail of grey hair hanging out from the upper point of his long head dangled as he moved his head around.  
_"The Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate, in order to secure a peaceful transition"_, Master Windu pointed out.  
_"__To a dark place, this line of thought could carry us",_ mused the green Jedi Master sadly, _"Hmm, great care we must take."  
_With that, there was nothing more to say, and they all shut off their holo-communicators.  
_I better get back to the battle,_ Ki-Adi-Mundi thought, the promise of the war soon to be over increasing his will to fight. As he ran off toward the battle, only one thought entered his mind that worried him: _What if the Chancellor refuses to give up his powers? Will he then turn the clones against us?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _Sorry for the long delay, school's been hard. This chapter turned out a bit longer than the others, and might not be the best of them, but do not worry, we are approaching the imminent rise of the Empire. Or, will there be an Empire? Only time can tell.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Star Wars._

Well, this chapter was supposed to be put up last night, during Christmas Eve (Well, yesterday, at any rate), but well, family was more important. However, I will also put up a new story now, one who will take quite some time to finish. But don't worry, I've written some in advance.  
Now, this story is not yet finished. They still have to rendezvous with the other surviving Jedi. We know two, but who knows, there might be more...  
The possible finale of this story is rapidly approaching. Stay tuned! It will be scarcer with updates now, though, since now I will spend more time with my family than writing. Thank you to anyone who reads and likes my stories.  
Merry Christmas to those out there.

* * *

In the hangars of the clone army's barracks, Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin prepared to go to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, to tell him of General Grievous ultimate demise, when Anakin Skywalker hurriedly ran up to him. The other three Jedi Masters walked away to one of the LAAT transport ships and boarded it, as Skywalker asked to talk with Mace.  
"Skywalker, we just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate" Mace Windu greeted, the thought of peace softening his voice slightly from its usual coldness.  
Anakin sighed and said exasperated: "He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."  
Mace Windu turned slowly to him and exclaimed disbelieving: "A Sith Lord?"  
"Yes, the one we've been looking for" Anakin stated, his eyes fixating the elder Jedi's.  
Mace searched the Knight's eyes but saw nothing but honesty in the brown eyes of the younger man. Still disbelieving, he asked: "How do you know this?"  
"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side" Anakin chewed out in slow, yet half angry tones.  
"Are you sure?" the Korun Jedi Master questioned, this time more believing, but still suspicious.  
"Absolutely" Anakin said with certainty, and by the looks of his eyes, he was speaking the truth.  
"Then our worst fears have been realized", Mace Windu murmured, his voice faltering him for a second, before saying with determination, "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."  
He began walking hastily toward the gunship, while Anakin moved with him trying to convince the elder Jedi to let him with them.  
"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."  
"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker, there is much fear that clouds your judgement" Windu stated, his words filled with the finality of what he meant. Yet Anakin persisted.  
"I must go, Master" Anakin pleaded in a neutral tone, but the Korun Jedi interrupted him and dumped his final words on the young knight.  
"No! If what you've told me is true, you'll have gained my trust. But for now, stay here. Wait in the Council chambers until we return."  
"Yes, Master" Anakin said, defeated, and watched as the side blast shields closed around the four Jedi Council Members, and as it flew away toward the Senate building.

Several hours later, on the planet of Mygeeto, Ki-Adi-Mundi felt a change in the Force, as everything suddenly became darker, more influenced by the seductiveness of the Dark Side. But, in the heat of battle, he could not stop and consider what had happened. As he ran along the bridge highest on the top of the mining city, several miles down to the surface, he deflected the bolts from the droids blasters back at them, while the Galactic Marines led by Bacara ran a few meters behind him, shooting wildly yet deadly accurately. An UT-AT tank, or "Trident", fired several of its blaster cannons, before being blown up by a droid missile turret.  
"Come on!" Ki-Adi-Mundi called to his troops and continued to run forward, holding his blue lightsaber high above his head. Then he felt time slow down, as he realized that the disturbing darkness had grown and enveloped the place, tainting him. He turned around, saw the clones raise their blasters toward him, and he felt a slight jab of anger. As the blaster shots flew toward him, he brought his blade up in front of him and managed to deflect many of them. But one sneaked past his guard and hit him squarely in the right shoulder. He hissed of the pain and almost dropped down on a knee. He raised his blade once again, waiting for the searing pain of the laser to penetrate his body. But no more shots came. He eyed the clones suspiciously, and saw Bacara walk toward him, his rifle in level with the Cerean's head. Ki-Adi-Mundi stared disbelievingly at the clone Commander, but lowered his lightsaber, as he sensed no animosity from the clone.  
"I'm sorry, General Mundi, but this is the end for you" the clone said sadly, and fired a shot into the Jedi Master, who had no time to react. The Cerean Jedi crumbled to the ground, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ashen sky above. "Time to continue the battle, soldiers! I'll be with you shortly!" Bacara barked to his men, and watched them run to their possible deaths at the hands of the droids. His men were among the best, yes, but it was a possibility that they would die.  
_I hope this is worth it, General Mundi,_ he thought bitterly, and heaved the limp body over his shoulders, grabbing the deactivated lightsaber and attached it to his belt, and ran away from the battle, back to the camp where CS-1674 was waiting, not knowing what had just transpired.

CS-1674 looked around at the scene where he'd just destroyed a platoon of droids. Metal scrap parts littered the scene, and he could not be much happier.  
_Of course, it would have been more fun had anyone else survived too,_ he thought, and a little grief sipped into his mind as he also saw the bodies of the few comrades there, the synthmesh visor, only used by the Galactic Marines, covering their death-grimaces. But he could feel the pain still, for they were his brothers, his vode. Then he heard a quiet moan from nearby, and saw an arm sticking out from underneath the body of a Super Battle Droid and a few battle droids, as well as two legs.  
He quickly reached out and clasped the arm, and whispered to the clone underneath: "Just wait, and I'll remove this piece of junk off of you." The arm only clasped him back for a few second, before letting go, as 1674 began pushing off the heavy droid carcass. Finally he managed to remove the droid, and pulled up the soldier beneath it, who leaned heavily on him as they stumbled to cover. 1674 removed the synthmesh cloth, and saw a younger version of himself. This clone came from a younger batch of clones, he surmised, as he inspected the wounds of the man.  
"Thank you, vod" the clone murmured to his elder brother, who answered with a smile."I couldn't let you lie there, vod'ika. You learn to stick with your comrades in battle, it's one of the number one rules of combat. Unless you're a droid, of course." His voice came muffled through the cloth adorning his face, but his vod'ika still heard the concern in his voice.  
Then the young one widened his eyes, staring at something approaching them. Frowning, 1674 picked up his blaster, and held it ready. He lay one finger to rest at the trigger, and was about to squeeze it, when he saw who it was that came toward them. He sighed with relief and called out to the man.  
"Commander, it's good to see you!" he called, and waved with one of his arms. Then he saw what the man was carrying on his back. General Ki-Adi-Mundi was flung across the Commander's back. His voice immediately turned harsh: "Commander, what are you doing with that aruetii? Why are you carrying around his body? Is it a trophy? Strange trophy, indeed."  
The clone Commander said nothing, he only dumped his cargo unceremoniously on the ground, and then turned to the wounded clone on the ground. He scanned the clone for a few seconds, before he drew the short DC-16 blaster hanging at his side, and shot the wounded clone right in the chest, the shot ripping through the armour like paper.  
Outraged, 1674 drew his own blaster, and shouted angrily: "What was that for? He's a clone, like us! What is wrong with you, Commander? Put down your weapon or I'll blast you to death, Commander or not!"  
The Commander turned his head toward 1674, and spitted out: "He was already dead. You could see it in his eyes. I only ended his pain. As to him", he inclined the General, "I decided that his body is more worth to us in one piece. Emperor Palpatine only wanted his head and his lightsaber, but I thought it fun if the Emperor could get a new little 'punch bag', to vent his anger at." 1674 accepted this statement and secured his rifle, kneeled by the body and closed the eyes of the dead clone.  
"Rest forever, vod'ika" he muttered quietly. Then he rose up, and asked the Commander: "So what do we do now? Why are you not up front?" The Commander shrugged, and turned toward the body of the General.  
"I had to take the body away, or the others surely would have trampled it down. I don't think the Emperor would have liked that" he said, strapping his DC-16 back into the holster on his leg.  
He was about to say something more, when the dead General suddenly coughed, and inhaled a sharp breath of air. Calmly, as if nothing had happened, the Commander added: "Oh, and I forgot to tell you that he wasnt't really dead. I only stunned him."  
Disbelief in his voice, 1674 asked: "Why? Why betray the Emperor, and keep that traitor alive?"  
"Traitor? No, he is not the traitor. It is Palpatine, who is the traitor. Our esteemed 'Emperor' failed to tell us of our fate after dealing with the Jedi." The Commander's voice grew harsh and furious, as he continued with his short speech. "We were to deal with the Jedi, and then be discarded as tools with no further use! He will kill all us Commanders, because we are too individual. He will disband the Clone Army, replace it with lesser warriors, inferior to us, just because we are not entirely humans. To him, we are only clones, no race do we belong to. But the Jedi believe otherwise. They treat us with respect, every one of us. They mourn for every clone that falls in battle, they mourn our vode with us. If they were leading the Senate, they would let us live our lives as we wished it. They would not look down on us, treat us like inferiors just because we are clones. To them, we are living beings. To the 'esteemed' Emperor, we're nothing but toys."  
1674 brought up his DC-15 in line with the Commanders head again, but his hands wouldn't spot shaking. He wanted to shoot him for those traitorous words, but it was hard to bring the finger around the trigger.  
The Commander said, his voice muffled, but still filosofical: "Deep within you, you feel the same thing. Palpatine cares only about himself. Sith as he is, he has not, nor will ever care about anyone else but himself."  
Confused, 1674 blinked, as if trying to bat away the Commander's words, but his calm voice kept nagging on in his head. Finally, he lowered his rifle, and apologized.  
Bacara turned back to the General, ignoring the clone soldier for now, and hit the General right in the stomach. Ki-Adi-Mundi drew heavily for breath at that, and slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the clone Commander.  
His voice weak and raspy, he commented: "So, you did not shoot me? May I ask why?"  
"I have thought about this matter for some time, but only came to a conclusion right before I shot you. We've all been fooled, you Jedi the most. But we have no time to stand here and talk, we have to get a transport off this planet and search for more survivors. The Galactic Marines no longer listen to me, they've been too indoctrinated in the ways of a soldier to know anything else but blind obedience to the Emperor."  
Shakingly, with the help of the Commander, the Cerean Jedi Master rose to his feet, and took a few unstable steps. Urging the Jedi along, the Commander told 1674 to look for a aerial transport that could take them to Coruscant. They walked away from the wrecked buildings, leaving the bodies of clones and droids behind, as the ash and snow covered everything.

* * *

_A/N:_ Well, don't have to say anything here, but "Wait for the next chapter!" 


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, only the name Darneth and CS-1674 (I think)._

* * *

The trip through space was quiet. Bacara sat in the cockpit of the light freighter they had stolen, with the aid of Ki-Adi-Mundi's Force mind-trick. The Cerean Jedi Master was pacing around the deck, trying to make up a plan for their next move. CS-1674 sat in a corner, his helmet lying next to him, muttering to himself.Abruptly, Ki-Adi-Mundi walked up to him, and asked: "Why do call yourself CS-1674?" Taken aback, the clone mumbled: "Because that's my designation, Master Jedi." Stroking his chin in deep thought, the Jedi backed off for a second, before attacking him with questions again.  
"But many other clones have names, not just numbers and a few letters. Names are personal, these designations are not. Bacara chose his own name, because he is individualistic. You are too, you just refuse to believe it. Why don't you pick out a name for yourself? Why do you not want to be seen as an individual?"  
1674 was not sure what to answer, but did not need to answer, when Bacara called the Jedi to the cockpit.  
_Saved by the bell,_ he thought and thanked Bacara in his mind. _But now I have to come up with an answer for him or he'll never shut up._ He took a look around the small grey-brown empty cabin, took up his helmet in his hands and rolled it around in them, checking all corners of it. Something with the helmet gave him an urge to throw it away. The same with his suit of armour.  
Then it dawned on him. It was the same equipment as all other clones had. He was one of many identical faces. He was but one, and his life meant nothing to anyone. He was a drone, born and raised for battle, nothing else. He was one speck in a large, grey blob called the Clone Army. No one knew who he was. He could tell them his designation, and they wouldn't know who he was among all the identical copies. He was not unique. A thought he had never had before, or been troubled by, it now made him feel insecure and useless. He realized he wanted to be unique. He wanted a name, something that would make him stand out. Different equipment, colours of paint, anything that made him stand out in that infinite grey blob. Yet at the same time, the old him, the one who had been raised on Kamino and been trained and accelerated to adulthood tried to keep the new, more outspoken side quiet, without much success.  
_Damn that Jedi! Now I'll never be able to get some rest! I will only think of this!_ he silently cursed the Jedi, who felt his inner conflict over in the cockpit and smiled. Bowing his head down as not to hit it in the entrance to the cockpit, he asked the former commander: "What is it, Bacara? Have you made contact?"  
"Well, partly. We received an automated call from the Jedi Temple, calling all Jedi home, saying that the war is over. And another one, from Obi-Wan Kenobi, over that frequency you gave me," the clone said, sighing wearily, "But I thought you wanted to do the speaking with Kenobi. I do not believe he trusts clones right now."  
Nodding, the Cerean Jedi told him to contact Obi-Wan immediately, and was soon rewarded with the image of the human Jedi.  
"Master Kenobi," he greeted him, "I see you've managed to escape the clones treachery, as well."  
_"Master Mundi. Yes, indeed. I was fortunate, their aim was wrong, so they only hit the cliff beside me, so I fell down into a pool of water. I wonder if I'm ever going to get dry. How did you escape?"  
_"Oh, I was shot in the head and helped by a good friend. Commander Bacara. He stunned me, and then made his way back through the battlefield to the ship docks, and managed to convince another clone to join us." He paused slightly, knowing that the answer to the question he was about to ask would not be pleasant. "Have you heard from any other survivors?"  
Shaking his head sadly, Obi-Wan Kenobi said: _"No, not yet. But I know for certain that Master Yoda is still alive. I'm about to rendezvous with him aboard the Tantive IV, Senator Organa's ship.__ I'm sending the co__ordinates to you now."  
_"Very well. We'll see each other soon. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi." Slightly formal, he bowed to the image, who bowed back with the comment: _"May the Force be with us all, Master Mundi."_ Then the image shut down, and Bacara, who had been silent during the conversation, spoke up.  
"Shall I punch in the coordinates, Master Mundi?" he asked respectfully. Distracted, the Jedi nodded, excusing himself with the need to meditate. He walked past a confused 1674 who was about to enter the cockpit, and sat down in a corner, calling upon the peaceful, tranquilizing currents of the Force. But clinging to it was also sticky, burning yet still cold strings of the Dark side. Doing his best to filter them out, he mentally sighed and slipped deeper into his meditation, seeing pictures flicker past behind his closed eyelids. Images of battles past, of silent nights in the gardens of the Temple. The times he had stood beside Palpatine, not sensing the darkness surrounding him. Hidden among them, the Jedi had protected the Sith Lord. The irony did not go lost on him.  
Soon the world faded away, with the images, and Ki-Adi-Mundi entered the final trance of meditation, allowing him to rest his tired body.

"Commander, what are we doing? Where will we go? We've betrayed the Republic, so we have no one to turn to. Will we go with the Jedi?" the clone soldier asked Bacara, who shook his head and answered truthfully: "For now we are to meet up with Senator Organa and two other surviving Jedi. After that, well let's say I haven't planned on letting Palpatine destroy the Republic I've fought for since my creation." Then as if in afterthought, he added: "Oh, and stop calling me Commander. I am no longer your commander. You do not need to do what I tell you any longer. Use your free will. And have you decided on a name yet?" Knowing the question would catch the younger clone off balance, he mentally grinned.  
"N-no, I haven't, Comm-, sorry… Bacara. I can't figure out one that fits me" he confessed.  
Now shaking with held back mirth, Bacara suggested: "Why not take Darneth? He was a great Mandalorian warrior, with unshakeable courage and honour. I think it would fit you." Bacara gave 1674 an encouraging clap on the shoulder, and went back to studying space. A button started blinking, and he sent the ship into hyperspace, and he and 1674 watched as the ship moved so fast that the stars turned to lines of light.  
"Well, there's not much to do now, until the ship leaves hyperspace, so I suggest you go and get a small rest. Think of a name. I'm sure one will come to you." With those words, Bacara shooed the clone soldier out of the cockpit, and then took his own advice, falling asleep in the pilot's chair.  
CS-1674 laid down on the floor, too tired to care if it was uncomfortable. Not sooner than he had laid down, he fell fast asleep, with one name echoing in his mind. _Darneth._

Half an hour later, Bacara woke up from the beep of the computer, announcing that they had left hyperspace. At first he saw nothing, believing Obi-Wan to have sent them the wrong coordinates. But not sooner than he had thought it, he saw the _Tantive IV_ flying toward them at cruising speed.  
With relief, he opened a communication link with the Corellian blockade runner, happily saying: "This is the freighter _Mundi's Loss_, requesting permission to board."  
A friendly human female voice stated: _"Welcome, Mundi's Loss. The docking bays are standing by for your arrival."  
_Easily guiding the freighter into position, he watched as the larger ship slowly swallowed them, closing the bay doors under them, making it possible to set down the ship.  
Rising out from his seat, he stretched his muscles, warming them up from the uncomfortable chair, and then walked out the cockpit, waking 1674 and Ki-Adi-Mundi. He then settled down beside the airlock, waiting for confirmation to open it.  
Ki-Adi-Mundi walked out and leaned against the wall beside him, and was the first one out when the airlock door was opened.  
Outside stood a short-bearded man with auburn hair and a light-brown tunic and likewise-coloured pants, along with a short, green being with large ears and another human male, with short, brown hair and light-blue tunic and black pants. The brown-haired man bowed to the Cerean Jedi Master, who bowed back.  
"Senator Organa," Ki-Adi-Mundi acknowledged him, before turning to the other persons. "Master Yoda, Master Kenobi. I am glad to see you alive and well."  
"Likewise, Master Mundi," said Obi-Wan Kenobi, a small smile playing at his lips. Master Yoda commented: "Alive you are, Master Mundi. Yet escape you did not, without aid from others, I heard?" His wise, old voice was strong but carried a surprised tone.  
Ki-Adi-Mundi was about to answer, when Bacara exited the airlock and confirmed: "No, he did not. I helped him. Along with another clone."  
Confused, Obi-Wan turned to the clone and asked: "You rebelled?" Bacara shook his head and answered, confusing the the man even more for a short moment: "No, we did not rebel. I realized that the Empire is not the Republic, and it was the Republic I swore loyalty to." Then he looked back inside the ship, and waved to someone there to join them. Reluctantly, 1674 exited the ship, eyeing the Jedi Masters warily.  
"Who lies your loyalty with, soldier?" asked the Senator, met only with silence. Bacara answered in his stead.  
"He is not yet sure who or what he believes in. He will come around in time." Nodding, the Senator motioned for them to walk out of the hangar bay.  
The Jedi Masters walked away from the others, leaving Bail Organa alone with the two clones. Looking at them, he said neutrally: "I guess we should find some accommodation for you. Follow me, I'm sure we can fix something." Walking along the narrow, blinding white corridor, Organa led the two clones around the ship, to a large room, with two bunks by the sides.  
Bacara sincerely thanked the Senator, who after a short moment left them alone. Then for several minutes the two clones was silent, sitting down on a bed, looking at each other. Then 1674 spoke.  
"Darneth." Bacara took off his helmet, and lifted one eyebrow in surprise. "What?" he queried.  
"I wish to be named Darneth," 1674 said, shifting uncomfortably, "I gave it some thought and found I really thought it fit me."  
Not letting his surprise show too much, Bacara walked over to the other clone, pulled him to his feet, and commented: "Well, it was about damn time. Welcome to the world, Darneth. I'm honoured to call you my friend."  
He then pulled the man into a fierce hug. Smiling, the newly-named Darneth spoke: "Thank you. I'm honoured to call you my friend, as well."  
"We must celebrate this. Let's find the mess hall and see if we can get something to eat." Then something dawned on him, and he added: "But let's get changed first. Take off this armour and put on some of these real clothes that the Senator left us. We must look as respectable as possible."  
Darneth agreed, and they helped each other remove the heavy armour pieces, and then dressed up in the clothes left for them. Bacara now wore a dark-green tunic, with a black pair of pants with belt, and a pair of brown boots. Strapped to the belt was his DC-16 blaster that he didn't dare to leave behind.  
Darneth wore a light-blue vest and black shirt underneath, along with a light-brown pair of pants with a belt, and a pair of black shoes. Both felt uncomfortable in civil clothes, since neither of them ever had had leave. The only "real" clothing had been the jumpsuits underneath the armours. Laughing at each others' appearance, they left the room, asking their way to the mess hall.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well, the seventh chapter is finally up. The eight will hopefully appear next week, so stay posted if you like this story. And if you like, please leave a comment behind. It is always appreciated.  
I'd also like to apologize for this chapter. Not much action in it, but soon it will be. We're just waiting for another two persons. Who, do you ask? Well, you'll know soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here, except 'Darneth', and "Mr. Mysterious"._

_Comment On!_

* * *

"Seems we are the attraction of the day" Bacara muttered to Darneth, where they sat in the mess hall, a table for themselves. Darneth chuckled quietly, and scanned the crewmembers that sat around the other tables. The mess hall was not as white as the rest of the ship, the colours was more grey than anything else, except the tables, that were a dull white. Large plasma-pipe lamps hung in the ceiling, lightening up the area adequately.  
Bacara's statement was correct; Every single person in the mess hall, including the chef, was staring openly at them, with both hostility and curiosity in their eyes. One large, burly person rose from his seat, and walked over to their table. His green eyes were openly hateful, and his hands were clenched into big, meaty fists. A strange marking was sewn onto his white shirt; A bull pierced by an arrow. On his belt hung a small blaster pistol, clapping against his hip when he moved. A knife was attached to his brown pants, within a short grasp.  
Pulling out a chair for himself, he seated himself with the clones, and stared Bacara straight in the eye. Bacara calmly put his fork down and asked neutrally: "Is there something you want, sir?"  
"You're damn right I want something!" the man growled threateningly. "I want you two clones out the airlock! You traitors should be killed, like all of your kind! You're lucky that Senator Organa protects you for now, or I'd shoot you were you sit!" He spat Bacara right in the face, a smirk on his lips, and he rose from his chair and strode arrogantly back to his friends, who were all cheering him for his 'bravery'. Sighing, Bacara took a napkin, dried the spit off and put a hand on Darneth's shoulder, who was shaking with barely restrained fury, saying: "Not now. We're here on Senator Organa's graces, and they might disappear if we harm his crewman. So, just calm down, vod."  
Grumbling, Darneth relaxed slightly and went back to his food. It did not seem as appetizing any longer. He slowly pushed the food around, mixing it into a yellow or grey mass substance.  
"I can't stand this. Let's leave, and find Master Mundi before I explode and jump on the guy" he muttered darkly and rose to his feet, throwing a quick glance over at the burly troublemaker, who glared murderously at them as they left the mess hall.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked quietly his two Jedi companions. Obi-Wan scratched his beard, his eyes filled with sadness.  
"Heard from one, we have. It was but a short transmission, so not sure we are, if legitimate, the transmission is." Yoda looked at him, his wise eyes thoughtful. "Maybe it would be best, if to hear the transmission, you were. Recognize the voice, you might. Sad to say, I am, that I did not."  
Nodding, he watched as Yoda hobbled his way over to the small holo-projector in the briefing room they were in, and activated it. A static noise filled the room, with utter silence for a few seconds. Then a rich female voice panically started talking, though the transmission was rather garbled.  
"… Need assist… nes turned on m… managed to hide… only a matter of time before they… nyone hearing this… lease help… " The static dulled down to an almost unhearable level, before tuning out completely. Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at him, eyes questioning him.  
"Yes, I recognize the voice", he said with a hoarse whisper, "When did the transmission reach you?" he queried. Obi-Wan was the one to answer.  
"About two days ago. We couldn't establish a link with the person, nor get a location."  
"Know, you do, who it was, you said. Then, tell us the name of this person, you must" Yoda stated, leaning on his walking stick, looking like a frail old person, yet still with a certain air of strength around him. Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded, and told them: "It was Knight Aayla Secura." Obi-Wan seemed surprised by that statement, judging by the way his eyebrows almost flew off his forehead. Yoda only humphed, and sank down into a chair.  
"She's still alive, I can feel her. If we meditate on this, we might…" Ki-Adi-Mundi was interrupted by the scrambling of his communicator. Opening the holo-channel, the holographic representation of a man he did not recognize appeared in front of him. He was dressed in civilian clothes. His hair stood on end, forming a short ball of hair around his head, like an afro.  
_"Greetings, Master Jedi. I can only hold this channel up for a short amount of time, before they find us, so listen closely.__ Jedi Knight Secura and I are in hiding from her clone troops. We were apparently betrayed.__"_ The man looked over his shoulder, whispering something to someone outside the screen.  
"Greetings, sir. Where are you?"  
_"Still on the surface of Felucia, but we're about to catch ourselves a transport off.__ Do you know any safe haven we can travel to?"_ The disturbance from the projection made it difficult to make out the feelings in the voice, but it was apparent the man was desperate.  
"If you can get a transport, we have a ship you could catch up with. It is far from Felucia, but since we have no business that cannot be delayed, we'll stay. I'm sending you the coordinates now." Ki-Adi-Mundi ignored the other two Jedi Masters who tried to quiet him down, and sent the coordinates to the grateful man.  
_"Thank you, Master Jedi. We will try to hasten our way to you."_ Then he cut off communications, and Ki-Adi-Mundi was left standing with two rather irritated fellow Jedi Masters. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something chastising, when Senator Organa and the two clones entered.  
Baffled, Ki-Adi-Mundi stared at the two civilian-clad clones. Had it been any other clones, he wouldn't have been able to see who was who, but since he'd fought with Bacara for so long, he recognized the man immediately. Bowing, the two clones sat down beside Ki-Adi-Mundi at the table, whereas Organa sat down on the other side of Obi-Wan.Ki-Adi-Mundi explained the situation to Bacara and Darneth, who agreed to his course of action.  
"On a side note, one not of real interest to you, my gentlemen, I wish you to bid a warm welcome to the world to my comrade, Darneth" Bacara said proudfully, while the mentioned clone smiled thinly. Happy for the man to have found himself an identity, the Cerean Jedi shook the man's hand, congratulating him for his decision. The Senator felt gripped by the moment, and also congratulated him warmly, while Obi-Wan and Yoda only said a neutral congratulations, not knowing the clone, nor trusting him completely.  
"Thank you, however it was thanks to Bacara and Master Mundi, my former leaders, that I found my name and individuality" Darneth tried to give the credit to the other two, but they would not have it.  
Then they calmed down, and began to talk about other, more important, business. The room went utterly silent, and the lights seemed to dim down to a darker, more foreboding luminescent level.  
"As far as we know, the Jedi are practically no more" Senator Organa began in his strong voice. "We know not much, but we do have two persons with us, who have some more information. All we know is that the clones turned on the Jedi, except for these two." Acknowledging Bacara, Organa sat down in his chair again, while Bacara rose and put his hands flat down on the table, looking at each person around it. The brown eyes were cold and hard, as if he was about to fight his worst enemy.  
"I can tell you what I know. This order, order 66, was created when the first clones saw the light of day."  
Pulling out a holo-disc he had prepared during the short time before the meeting, he inserted it into the computer, which then displayed a clone trooper standing next to a Jedi. The trooper's blaster was on level with the Jedi's head. "We have many directives, yet this one stuck out the most from the lot. No one understood why it was there, but we didn't really care at that time. We believed that the Chancellor would use it as a safety measure, in case the Jedi would turn corrupt and try to take power. That was the common thoughts, and no one really ever questioned it, it was just another directive for us to follow if issued."  
"So this order was created before you were all created, right? Then why act now and not earlier on in the war?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking his beard slowly, thinking deeply.  
"I cannot say with certainty, Master Kenobi, but I believe that he waited this long because the Jedi were too strong in the start of the war, and he wanted to weaken you, before putting his plan to motion" Bacara answered, his eyes fixed on the Jedi Master. "We do not know, and probably will never know, either. Now, I do not have much more to say about this. We have other things to attend to right now, like that man who said he has Knight Secura with him." He shut off the holographic projection, and removed the disc, while Ki-Adi-Mundi cleared his throat.  
"Yes. I know that right now, not many are to be trusted, but I could feel Aayla Secura's presence in the Force, and judging from the unknown man, she is with him. I decided to act on my impulse, and I believe still that I am right. We will know in three hours or so. But I can say with a certainty, the man will not betray us. I could sense his honesty."  
"I wish I had your confidence, Master Mundi, but with all due respect, shouldn't we be more careful? This man could be an agent operating for the clones who are still loyal to the Chancellor" Obi-Wan argued stoically, his young voice filled with partial defiance. Sighing, Yoda added his opinion to the small conflict: "Doubt this man, I do. But respect for Master Mundi's decision, we must give. Not once has he been wrong. If trust this man you do, Master Mundi, then trust him we shall." Tapping his gimmer stick on the table, he ended the argument. Nothing more needing to be said, the men rose from the table and went their separate ways, waiting for the unknown 'rescuer' of Aayla Secura to arrive.

"Who do you think it could be, Bacara? He didn't sound like a clone" Darneth commented, while stretching in the room they shared. Bacara, who was walking back and forth, replied distraught: "I do not know, Darneth. I have never seen or heard the man before. I wonder if Bly went against orders. No, he probably didn't. He was always strict to the rules, even though he did like Aayla Secura. I think he even was enamoured with her." That statement made Darneth laugh softly."Commander Bly? Enamoured? I can hardly believe it! He was so strict and harsh." Smiling, Bacara nodded and laughed in agreement. Then he sighed, thinking of his comrade, Commander Neyo."I wish I knew what Neyo was doing. He was one of the few I ever agreed with, or talked to. He was my one friend back then. He was always sticking out, not talking to the others. I hope we encounter him, and that I can convince him to leave Palpatine. He was always a little rebellious."  
"Maybe, but Commander Neyo also believed in the hierarchy that our Chancellor built up" Darneth replied casually, lying down on the bed, relaxing more than he ever had before.  
"I guess so" Bacara muttered quietly. He then started doing some hand-to-hand combat katas, knowing that they would come in handy, pretty soon. Darneth watched for some time, before joining him, and soon they were brawling in a deadly but friendly duel.  
Darneth made a swift kick toward Bacara's head, but Bacara caught it with his fist, and spun Darneth around, who quickly regained balance, but was forced back by a series of fast jabs from Bacara. Then Bacara backed off, but only long enough for Darneth to regain his breath, before pushing his advance and giving Darneth a hard blow to the stomach. Darneth stumbles back from the sudden attack, but tries to throw a punch at Bacara, who dodges it and then kicks Darneth over the knee, forcing him down on one leg. Holding his hands up in defeat, Darneth whines with humor: "You're cheating! You've had advanced training, which I haven't!" Pretending to be surprised, Bacara replies: "What? I thought that course was open to everyone! Shame on the cloners!" Then he burst out laughing, and Darneth joined in after a few seconds.

_These clones are in for a hell lot of trouble_, he thought grimly and withdrew from the door. The large, burly man kept his eyes to the ground, so no one would see the hate streaming from his eyes. The clones were a disturbance on the ship, a pestilence that needed to be removed, and as soon as possible. If they only knew what he was planning. Soon he would put his plan into motion, but first he had to secure the aid of some of the other crewmen.

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school. Tests and reports that needs to be done have taken all my time. But we're nearing the "end", if I may dare to say so. They still have to catch up with "Mr. Mysterious" and fight Anakin/Sidious. I'm still questioning whether I should continue this into the time after ANH. I could write some there. We'll see. What do you think, you who read this? Comment, and tell me your thoughts! 


End file.
